Sorean League
"There is no such thing as accident, it is Fate misnamed." This was a league of nations brought together as allies for the purposes of mutual friendship and progress. In light of all of the alliances filled with large nations, the League decided to stand up for the small and average nations out there. The League welcomed all nations supporting it's ideals, whether they by massive or miniscule. It was based on Terra Altaria Sorea . "All wars are civil wars, because all men are brothers" -Francois Fenelon The Philosophy of Sors Sors , the Latin word for Fate, is more of a philosophy than a faith. Sors teaches that the fate of all people lies in a world unlike our own, something different, something better. Sors teaches that we should seek to better ourselves throughout life, while not causing others harm in the process. This doctrine of Fate says that there is a greater force in the Universe, a force much more powerful than ourselves, and with this force lies the Fate of us all. We cannot hope to control everything in this Universe, and we should let Fate deal with those things we cannot control. According to Sors, everything in this Universe is somehow connected, seperation is just an illusion. We should strive to understand and embrace this connection with others. Sors teaches that good will towards others and the defense of truth, chivalry, justice, and honor throughout life are the keys to a meaningful existence. One could say that karma is an aspect of Soreanism in terms of the belief that goodwill towards others will bring good fortune to oneself. Fate will be kind to those who are selfless and just, for one may be able to deny truth to others, but no one can deny it to Fate itself. These are the basic points of the philosophy but there are of course many more specific beliefs held by countless nations. Sors is open to everyone's interpretation, that is the beauty of it, it is a simple outline, not a definite system. We believe that unity and tolerance among all peoples is the true path to enlightenment. "I may not agree with what you believe, but I will fight to the death for your right to believe it." -Patrick Henry The Sorean League did not support hate of any kind based on ethnicity, race, gender, faith, political views, or any other variation among the human race. Nations supporting ideas of hate were considered enemies of Sors, and henceforth enemies of the Sorean League. Only nations condeming hate, oppression, and slavery were allowed to join this alliance. The Sorean League had members from every alliance, cmmunists, fascists, and centrists alike. It was not a place for ideological struggles, but a place of cooperation and mutual defense for the betterment of the world. All major actions of the League required a vote of the High Council and approval from the Supreme Chancellor and the Grand Consuls. Diplomatic Relations of the League SOREAN LEAGUE OFFICIAL DIPLOMATIC RELATIONS -ACSE -NAP -CoDN -SUN -Jedi Order -The Alliance of Mutual Progressiveness -The Galactic Empire -COYNAC Alliance -The Asian Alliance -The Left Union of Brave Nations LIMITED DIPLOMATIC RELATIONS -NAPN NO DIPLOMATIC RELATIONS -Squadristi Alliance -GDA -Illuminati Alliance SOREAN LEAGUE ALLIES -The Small Union of Nations -The Asian Political and Defense Alliance -The Asian Alliance SOREAN LEAGUE REPRESENTATION -Permanent Observer-UN General Assembly -Founding member of the Council of Global Powers The Sorean League Administrative Structure During the Golden Age ~Constitution of the Sorean League ~ {Supreme Law of the Sorean League} ~Supreme Chancellor~ ~Grand Consul ~ Grand Consul~ ~High Council ~ Board of Ministers~ OFFICIAL GOALS OF THE SOREAN LEAGUE 1. To protect Liberty, Justice, and Freedom 2. To liberate all those who are oppressed 3. To spread peace and prosperity throughout Nations History The history of the Sorean League can be divided into several phases: Beginnings, the Golden Age, the New Sorean League, the Restoration Era, and the Decline and Fall. From Humble Beginnings The Sorean League's humble beginnings start with Great Sovereign Joey Meyer of the Holy Empire of Sorea . Sorea was surrounded by several small nations who shared a very close relationship in it's early days. The Great Sovereign created the Sorean League to cement this alliance. The founding members of the Sorean League were; Sorea, Wu Zhang Plains, Jian Ye (Fukai Mori), Hungry Hippos, Leeds United, Indona, and Tuckoria. These nations were soon joined by the notorious Hugakapivy, lead by Liam Campbell. Another early addition to the League was Eastern Elijah. Due to its non-ideological stance, the Sorean League appealed to a broad range of nations. Larger nations soon began to join the League, bolstering it's numbers. The first Superpower to join was Empereria, followed closely behind by Alpha Centuri and Continental Rapture (ACCR) . With his massive power and influence, Rafael Grillo's Alpha Centauri and Continental Rapture provided a great boon to the Sorean League. The early years of the Sorean League were dominated by the war with Zlost which began on July 10, 2008. Zlost invaded the nation that would later become Ihantala, forcing its people to take refuge on the Sorean planet Wisp. The quickly growing league, lead by Empereria-a staunch fascist enemy of Zlost-mobilized to defend its member. The Golden Age As more superpowers like ACCR and Paraguay began to join the League, Chancellor Meyer found himself in charge of an increasingly powerful alliance. The addition of Empereria meant that the League had 3 massive superpowers. Soon the Sorean High Council was created for these three mega-powers to manage the League's military affairs. With the creation of the High Council, the importance of the Grand Consuls began to decline as the Council took on the day-to-day affairs of the League. At it's height, the Sorean League had over 100 members and billions of sentients under its protection. The League's leaders served as mediators between the communists and fascists, many times averting world war. For a time, it could be said that the Sorean League was the most influential alliance in the Nations World. However, he influx of members made the League hard to manage, and internal strife grew. As the ideological conflict heated up, many nations left the League to join their respective side. The Sorean League was walking a tightrope between the many left-wing and right-wing alliances of the world. It was a balance that could not be sustained indefinitely. The resulting unrest led to the dissolution of the orginial Sorean League and the creation of the New Sorean League. The New Sorean League The creation of Factions caused a major splintering in the Sorean League. As new alliances were created due to the ideological conflict, many nations found their loyalty to the neutral Sorean League tested. Many nations became tied up in other commitments and were forced to leave the League. In response, Supreme Chancellor Meyer and the High Council, at the time composed of five members, decided to create the New Sorean League for the more loyal members. This new League was comprised of about 3/5 of the members of the original League, but was much more active and efficient. One of the New Sorean League's first operations was an investigation into the mysterious Illuminati Alliance, which supposedly sought to undermine the established system of international law so cherished by the Sorean League's founders. However, as more and more small alliances were created, a great multitude of nations began leaving the League. It appeared that the Era of Globalization was coming to and end and nations had begun to prefer regionalism over global cooperation. Fortunately, the Elder Powers such as; Paraguay, ACCR , and Barsus remained loyal to the League. Seeing that only a few powerful nations were truly upholding Sorean ideals, Supreme Chancellor Meyer officially disbanded the New Sorean League, with hopes of one day creating a much smaller alliance with the spirit of the original Sorean League at heart. Darker Times With the loss of so many members, the New Sorean League was a lost cause. With its disbanding, many Sorean nations joined the Jedi Order or the Galactic Empire. Although unfortunate, this dissolution served to create a tighter bond between former Sorean nations, the Jedi Order, and the Galactic Empire. With most nations sharing the shame region of space, closer ties were a crucial to prevent conflict. However without the influence of the Sorean League, peacekeeping was left up to a few brave nations like Paraguay who had the will and manpower to enforce peacekeeping operations. The Sorean Restoration The Restoration Era evolved out of a renewed interest in the Iron Eagle Defense Force. About 10 members of this organization along with a few other nations like Erikobbystann joined together to form the Sorean Restoration. Sorea, Paraguay, and Erikobbystann took leading roles in this much smaller alliance. Unlike the old Leagues, the Restoration mainly kept to itself, insuring the defense of its own members before reaching out into the galaxy. A Living Legacy The Sorean League left an important legacy in the Nations World. There is still much of evidence of its existence scattered throughout Nations. A rotating Sorean seat remains in the Jedi High Council. The Sorean Constitution has formed the basis for human rights standards in dozens of nations. The tight bond formed between Parguay, ACCR, and the Sorean nations they protected lasts to this day.The Sorean High Council Chambers remain preserve on Terra Altaria Sorea, serving as a reminder of the great entity that was the Sorean League.